Alices Vision
by Akasha101
Summary: When the Cullen's left, Bella became dead to the world but what if Alice has a vision of how Bella is coping with her new life and the end of it..
1. The Vision

Chapter One: Alice's Vision

I was pulled into the vision like a rocking sinking into water and couldn't resurface.

I couldn't see the young woman's face as her hair covered it, but I could feel her pain, it was like a hole in the middle of my chest and it was pulling me apart along with her. She was in a cream coloured bathroom standing in front of a mirror. It wasn't until the young woman fell to the ground did I realize who it was.

**BELLA.**

I could see it all

The pain on her face.

The dead look in her eyes.

The look of her frail body.

The Scars upon her wrist.

She was broken.

**And we had done it to her.**

I tried to grab her, but my hand went straight through her. I wasn't there, this was a vision but her pain felt so real to me, like was actually there, living through it. Much to my horror I saw the blade sitting besides her, just waiting to be picked up and used. I watched as tears silently rolled down her cheeks, she pushed down her jeans until she was just sitting in a black overly large jumper and underwear.

But what scared me the most was what was on her thighs, each of our names where engraved:

Esme

Carlisle

Emmet

Rosalie

Jasper

**Alice**

**Edward**

All of them had healed except Edwards and mine, and they didn't look like they were going to heal anytime soon. I watched as Bella picked up the blade but did not carve over our names again like I am guessing she usually does but she chose a knew spot…an unmarked spot and started cutting, I could see the happiness form upon her face and I could feel her pain lessen just a little, by the time she was finished the words 'IM SORRY' were now engraved along both her thighs. But what really scared me was the fact that she was now raising the blade towards her wrists, I screamed out for her to stop, only to watch her pull the blade across her left wrist and shakily across her right wrist causing blood to pour out and pool around her legs.

I saw a smile spread across her face and her last words before she lost consciousness was _goodbye. I love you._


	2. The Letter

I was ripped from my vision and I fell the floor hard.

It was too late; I knew I wouldn't get there in time.

"EDWARD" I yelled as I dry sobbed "EDWARD"

Before I knew it, I had the whole family surrounding me and Jasper trying to hold me up but my legs wouldn't support myself. I looked at Edward in the eyes and glared. "WHAT DID YOU TELL HER WHEN YOU LEFT"

He looked back up at me in shock, trying to read my mind but I was blocking him "I…I don't understand"

"We are going back to Forks now" I growled

"NO" he shouted

I pulled myself up and slammed him into the wall "what ever you said to her has made her…" I froze, the pain that I felt coming off her was unbearable "oh I am not even going to give you the satisfaction the knowing what you did to her" I growled releasing him "we are going now"

"What did you see Alice" Carlisle stepped forward, his face voice was calm but his face conveyed worry.

"You will find out when we get there"

I ran out of the house before anyone could ask anymore questions.

The flight was long, I had to try keep Edward out of my head as I mourned Bella, what had Edward told her to make her hurt so much, to make her carve up her body.

I was standing outside Bella's house with Jasper and Emmet, Edward had refused to come, Esme and Carlisle wanted to check out the house and Rosalie was sitting in the car mumbling about her beauty…

I was too afraid to knock; I didn't want to believe that Bella was dead. I just couldn't.

"Jasper" I whispered "you may want to stay out here"

"Why" he questioned

"What I saw…" I paused, I couldn't put into words "what I saw contained a lot of blood…a lot if it"

"You mean"

"I believe so"

"I won't leave you to deal with this yourself. Bella was apart of the family, none of this would happen of I hadn't attacked her on her birthday"

"Jasper, none of this is your fault, Bella would of forgiven you in a heartbeat and you know it" I couldn't believe that Jasper thought he was the blame for all this.

"Are we going to do this?" Emmet's asked.

I knew this had to be done; I walked up the rest of the way to the door and knocked

It wasn't long before a tired and worn out looking Charlie answered the door; he took one look at us and slammed the door shut. I could hear him yelling and throwing things around the house for a while before opening the door again "What do you want?" he asked, the venom in his voice shocked me.

"We are here about Bella" I said sadly "Charlie we are really sorry"

"Your sorry" he yelled "your family…your brother destroyed by baby girl"

"I'm so sorry Charlie" I was trying hard not to cry, but I was losing "if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have left"

"You don't get to be sorry, none of you do" he yelled again "because of you my daughter has to live the rest--"

"Did you say live?" I asked, hope filling me.

"If you call living in that place living" he snarled "she will never have a life, never go to college, never get married never have children and its all you and your rotten families fault, its only because I love Bella that I am even considering giving you this letter"

"What letter?" I questioned scared "what happened?"

"What happened, are you joking? When you left you destroyed my daughter, everything she once loved didn't matter to her anymore, the light left her eyes" he snarled at me again before throwing a letter at me and slamming the door shut.

I fell to the floor and cried dry tears. I felt Jasper pick me up and carry me back to the car, Rosalie was now looking at us with wide eyes "What did Edward do to her" she asked

"I ...I plan on … finding ou…out" I said in between sobs

Emmet got into the drivers seat and drove to our old home "Sweetie, we have to read the letter" Jasper said trying to pry the letter out of my hands but I turned and snarled at him and he let go of the letter and helped me out of the car.

Esme and Carlisle were already waiting on the porch for us "what happened" Esme questioned.

"We happened" I answered sadly. I walked right past them and into the living room glaring at Edward on the way, who was looking like a kicked puppy.

"If you weren't my brother I would tear you limb from limb" I snarled at him, how dare he play the victim.

"What did I do" he exclaimed

"What…you… did" I said slowly "WHAT YOU DID, OH I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID, YOU DESTROYED HER, WHAT EVER YOU TOLD HER WHEN WE LEFT KILLED HER" I exploded at him, I was so angry with him. I felt a wave of calm flow through me and I turned around and smiled at Jasper before walking over and sitting down on one of the few pieces of furniture left in the house.

"What happened at the house" Carlisle asked

"Charlie wasn't to happy to see us, he opened the door took one look at us closed the door smashed up properly the whole living room before returning to the door and yelled at us" Jasper said sadly

"What did he say" this Question was asked by Esme I looked up and replayed exactly what Charlie had said.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen" I heard Edward say quietly

"I don't care what you meant to happen" I sneered at him "I'm going to read the letter she wrote to us out loud…is that ok with everyone" I asked, I receive a nod from everyone. I slowly took the letter out of my pocket and opened.

_Dearest Cullen's_

_If you are receiving this I am guessing you have either come back or Charlie has hunted you down and given you this. I am guessing that you know what I did. What you all drove me to do. I will not apologies for what I chose to be an__ appropriate way out, but the pain you all caused me will never heal, even with the help of Jacob and the pack. Out of all the time I spent with you I really thought I meant more to you. I just have a final message to give you all._

_Carlisle and Esme: I thought of you guys as my other parents, I would have loved to join your family but I am guessing that Edward had other plains. I love you both dearly and I wish everything could have been different._

_Emmet: You were the big brother I never had, I want to thank you for always treating me like apart of the family, you never cared that I was a human, you always made me feel wanted but once again I guess Edward had different plans._

_Rosalie: Thank you. You never gave me false hope, looking back now you are properly the only one who was ever honest with me; you always made your feelings of me obvious. I want to thank you for that; if the situation was different I am sure you and me could have been good friends. Thank you._

_Jasper: before I even start with you I __want to tell you that I forgive you for my birthday, it was not your fault, and it was nobodies fault. What happened; happened? I know you and I never really got along but the time I spent with you in phoenix was great, I know__ it must of being hard for you to be near me when you wanted to bite me but I want to thank you for always being there when I needed you. You mean a lot to me. Thank you._

_Alice: I don't even know were to start, I thought you were my friend… my sister. How could you of left without saying goodbye. Even though Edward told me that he convinced you to stay away, I really thought you cared more about me then that. I'm glad everything ended the way it did because I got to see the real you. If you and your family came back because of a vision you had of me ending my life then I am ashamed of you, if you saw this happening, why didn't you see any of the other times, seen the pain I suffered. Alice… I truly thought of you as my sister but now I see you as a lonely girl who didn't know when to keep her nose out of it or even stick it in when it was needed. _

_Edward: I never thought I would love someone, it has always been drilled into my head that relationships are bad, well what can I say now, my mother was right. Love is a dangerous emotion, and when you are added into the equation it's deadly. I loved you more then I care to admit, but what you said to me in the forest that day said everything. I am human and I am going to die a human death, you didn't want me anymore so I don't want to be me anymore, I was too human for you, a distraction… a distraction you didn't need. What I am trying to say is that if you even still care about me in the smallest way, I am asking you NOT to go to the Volituri, you would only cause your family pain, pain that they don't need. You made me promise not to do anything life threatening when you left, well you broke your promise to me so I broke the promise I made. I never thought riding a motorbike, cliff diving or almost drowning would have been fun but looking back now I can say that they were major high lights of my life and each time I rode that bike I thought of you, how I was breaking that promise over and over._

_I wish everything could have been different but fate had other plans. The Bella you all knew died the day you left._

_Goodbye. I love you_

I looked up from the letter. No one was looking at me, everyone was looking at Edward, who was looking at the floor looking like he just died again. "When did she try" I heard him ask.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully "the letter isn't dated"

"When Charlie said that place, do you know what place he was talking about?"

"No"

"I'm going to go see Charlie" I heard Carlisle say. I jumped up and ran to Carlisle

"You can't" I said "we have caused them enough pain"

"That place Alice, he said that place" he said sternly "think about it, where would you normally send a person who is severally depressed and suicidal"

I reeled back in shock; it never occurred to me that they had sent Bella to a Psychiatric hospital "No"

"I'm coming with you" I heard Edward say. I whirled around to look at him

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND" I yelled "WHAT YOU DID TO BELLA ALMOST KILLED HER, WHAT DO YOU THINK HER FATHER WOULD SAY IF YOU JUST TURNED UP AT THE DOOR?"

"I can't leave her to rot in that place Alice" his voice was pained

"You did that to her Edward, if you go near Charlie or Bella I will kill you myself, family be damned"

"Alice calm down" Carlisle said sternly

"NO" I yelled as I turned around to face Carlisle "what he did to Bella was despicable, telling her those things, telling her that she was too human, that she was a distraction and that he didn't want her."

"I know what he did was wrong but there is no need for violence"

"She blames me too Carlisle, re-read what she said about me" I cried "she is ashamed of me, I want her to want me as a sister again, someone she can trust…but Edward has ruined everything"

"Alice is right" Rosalie said, finding her voice "what Edward did was wrong, what I did to Bella was wrong, but if Edward even goes near her when we get her out of that place, I will hunt him down and hurt him"

I didn't think I would ever hear Rosalie stick up for Bella and I don't think I was the only one; everyone was looking at her in shock.

"Oh get over yourselves" she said annoyed "all of you stay here, I will go see Charlie"

No one, not even I stopped Rosalie when she got up and walked out the door. None of us moved, we all took seats around the room waiting for her to come back. It was about an hour later that I smelt her in the distance and it only took a few moments for her enter the house. I don't think I have ever seen her so mad and all her anger was directed at Edward.

"YOU" she growled "HOW COULD YOU"

It happened so fast that I could only watch as Rosalie stalked up to Edward pulled her hand back and slapped him, the sound echoed around the room.

"If you ever talk or see that girl before she is ready, no one in this family will be able to protect you from me" and with that Rosalie stalked back out the house.


	3. The truth is told

Rosalie's point of view:

Charlie told me everything.

I couldn't believe Bella had reacted that way to our leaving.

When we left I believed she would be upset but would move on. What Charlie told me made my dead heart break.

_I walked out the house quickly and ran to Charlie's house, after hearing what Bella had written in the letter and how everyone had reacted sickened me._

_Was that really how she felt?_

_Was death her only option?_

_Had Edward caused her too much pain?_

_Had we all caused her that much pain by leaving?_

_I admit that I never really liked the girl, but not for the reason most would suspect, Bella was human, something I wanted to be so much, she was beautiful and even though I was beautiful as well she didn't flaunt it, people around Forks thought me to be up myself for that fact but the truth is, my looks got me where I am today._

_Before I knew it I was standing outside the door, I knocked a few times before stepping back and waiting for Charlie to answer. When he did, he didn't recognize me._

"_Yes" he asked looking at me curiously_

"_Chief Swan, my name is Rosalie Hale" at his confused face I added "Edward's sister"_

_At the mention of Edward's name, his face became livid "What do you want" _

"_I want to talk about Bella, I never liked her but" I paused, how could I explain to her father that I was sincerely worried about her "I would like to know what happened…a part of thinks that if I stayed in that house any longer I would of properly killed Edward."_

_A small smile appeared on his face "you will have to get in line" he looked as if he was thinking something over "Ok, come on in" he opened the door a little bit wider so I could walk in. I followed Charlie into the kitchen and sat in the offered chair._

"_What happened when we left" I asked "how bad was it"_

_Charlie looked at me sadly "It was real bad"_

"_Please tell me about it" I pleaded._

_He paused, obviously trying to think about how he could explain._

"_I had never felt so helpless" he began "I didn't know what to do, that first week…I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around worlds like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to her, I was afraid that it would scare her"_

"_But she got better right before it got worse"_

"_I had Renee come down so she could take Bella to Florida, I just didn't want to be the one, if she had to go to the hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave – and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here… and she did seem to get better at first…"_

_Charlie trailed of, he faced looked pained "Please Charlie I need to know what happened"_

"_She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was…empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things – she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of CDs broken in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured out—she was avoiding everything that might remind her of him. We could hardly talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her – the littlest things would make her flinch—and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if asked a question. She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back and after a while they stopped calling, it was night of the living dead, I would hear her screaming in her sleep… even though I know she isn't here anymore I still hear her screaming." He body shuddered at the memory. _

"_I'm so sorry Charlie" I said "it's not your fault things happened the way it did; it's ours, all of ours. We should have stopped Edward from leaving. Well actually I would have helped pack the car; I really didn't like Bella back then"_

"_What made you change your mind" he asked_

"_I don't know" I didn't know what changed my mind "it sort of just happened"_

"_Well sometimes it's better to be late then never at all"_

"_True" I agreed "Charlie will you please continue"_

_He sighed before speaking again "she began to get better when she became friends with Jacob Black, but one day he turned around and said he couldn't be friends with her anymore, she put her feet in the sand and protested, she wasn't going to give up on the only friend she had left, but as time wore on, he just continued to ignore her and she gave up and she dove head first into her depression again" he paused, trying to regain himself "she once again refused to go to school, in the mornings I practically had to pull her out of bed and drop her off at school, it was about that time I noticed that she rarely ate and that she had started to always wear bigger and baggier clothes as if she was hiding something"_

"_What happened then" I whispered, I wasn't sure I even wanted to know anymore._

"_It was a couple of months later that I came home early from work; it was dark all the lights were off… I called out to her but I got no reply. I went to the kitchen and I found a range of letters waiting on this very table" he paused looking to where the letters must have been sitting "there was one address to me, her mother Renee, Jacob and the Cullen's… I quickly ripped mine open and read in horror, in her letter she stated that she couldn't live like this anymore and that I could find her in the bathroom, I ran faster then I thought I ever could. The sight laid out before me was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen…there was so much blood, I rushed over and rapped towels around her wounds and called an ambulance" Charlie now had tears pouring down his face, obviously reliving the memory of finding his only daughter that way._

"_What had she done Charlie" he just shook his head and got up, I got up to follow but he put his hand out motioning for me to stop and stay were I was, it was a few minutes later that he came back with a yellow case folder in his hands._

"_You want to know what she had done…take a look" he handed me the folder and stalked out the room. I sat down and opened the folder, if I wasn't a vampire I would have passed out. The pictures showed each of our names engraved into her skin, blown up to take up the whole A4 photo, one after another I flicked through them all until there was a full body picture, she wasn't even recognizable, that wasn't our Bella, Her body was covered in scars, new and old. But her thighs, even as a vampire…it made me gag. But her face was what really scared me…she was smiling; she looked like she was at peace. I couldn't believe she wasn't dead there was so much blood._

_I placed the photos back into the folder and stood and went to look for Charlie, I found him sitting in front of the turned off TV._

"_Where is she now" I asked as I sat down on the opposite couch._

"_The hospital shipped her off to Greyland's…it's a psychiatric hospital about an hours drive from Forks. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye" He paused "they called her mother instead of me; she gave them permission to take her. Where she is…there is a requests a patient can make, Bella requested not to have any visitors…not me, not her mother, not her friends … not anyone. Her mother was devastated when she found out, she tells met that she regrets giving them permission…I don't… Bella needs help, help we cant give her. She is better off where she is"_

"_Do you really believe that Charlie" I questioned; I could see the doubt in his eyes._

"_No" he laughed "but it makes it easier to leave her there"_

"_I understand" I couldn't believe any of this. If I didn't know any better I would say I had fallen asleep and was having a nightmare._

"_Rosalie" I looked up at the saying of my name. "What are you going to do now?"_

"_Besides from not killing my brother…I think I need to go visit Bella"_

"_But they wont allow anyone" he said "I have tried so many times to get in, but every time I get sent away"_

"_Trust me Charlie… I have my ways"_

Its wasn't long after that, that I had left and gone back to the house, but now I am standing outside this Greyland's, I knew I would have to wait for night before I snuck in, so I went and hunted, it took me a few hours before I was full and by that time it was dark.

It was time to break Bella out of hospital.


	4. Living In Hell

Bella's view:

I was furious when I woke in the hospital room, cant they just realize that I didn't want to be here anymore, but what mad me angrier was that Renee had given them permission to send me to Greylands'.

I couldn't believe she would do that to me, but I got my revenge when I made my request – the request that would punish my parents…NO VISITERS.

I was told when someone tried to visit and every time I watched out the window as they left, smiling all the while.

I have been in this place for a few weeks, the doctors were quacks and so I called them that, in the beginning my group therapy sessions usually ended with me being carried out the room by the big men in white and eventually they stopped making me attend… mainly because I attacked the woman next to me for sobbing about her boyfriend who left her …then came back but she didn't want him so she admitted herself here… complete loony she was, god if I was her I would have jumped in his arms and drove off in the sunset, just as well she doesn't come near me anymore.

The doctors say I have _anger issues… _of course I have bloody anger issues… I am alive when I want to be dead…

I got a good room though; its walls are almost back with white in some places. It's rather nice.

Even with all that happening, I was still struggling. Within my first week here they had confiscated all sharp object from around the place… primarily because I got into the reception area when no one was looking and stole their scissors but I was caught in my room cutting my legs later that night… that got me the weekend in solitary. The meds they had me taking were piss weak, the drugs I was stealing from the chemist got me higher then the stuff I get here, the stuff in here wont even help close the hole that rips me apart, most of the time my chest feels like it is hollow. I don't feel anything besides that pain, I don't feel remorse for trying to kill myself, would do it again if I got the chance, I don't feel remorse for rejecting my parents and I don't feel like getting better. I used to think that if Edward come back it would solve everything but now, I don't want him…I don't want anything to do with him. All of this is his fault…why would I want him back… he would just hurt me again.

So here I am once again in my room, arms around legs and legs against chest rocking back and forth. Looking out the bar incrusted window.

"MEDS" I heard someone call from down the hall "COME GET YOUR MEDS"

"Its not like they are going to get cold" I mumbled walking towards my door…

**~**

Nighttime is my favourite time while in here; my room looks completely black with only the moonlight shine. I can hear the others screaming in the rooms around me. When I first arrived I thought it would be fun to join in so I stayed up and howled at the moon… well… until the men in white came in and gave me a shot of something and I was off to see the sheep jump the fence… god I wish I was one of those damn sheep.

**~**

As I sat in my dark cell I had a feeling that something was coming but I couldn't tell what, I knew what ever it was it wasn't going end well.

I can see the shadows of the men in white walking the halls making sure that we are all breathing, pity.

My gut was churning, something was coming and it was coming fast, I started to panic – I needed something sharp.

As I raided my room for anything with a sharp or serrated edge or even something that could be broken I didn't hear the thump the guard made as he hit the ground outside my door.

I almost screamed in joy as my rusted metal bed frame was breaking, it didn't take much for me to pull off one of the bars, I breathed in slowly as I pulled the cold metal across my thighs outlining the names again. Over and over again I pulled the sharp edge over each name.

E.s.m.e

C.a.r.l.i.s.l.e

J.a.s.p.e.r

A.l.i.c.e

E.d.w.a.r.d

E.m.m.e.t

R.o.s.a-

I stopped cutting and looked up as I heard the shocked gasp from outside my door.

I tried to cover my leg as the person outside the door moved. I didn't understand why they hadn't called the doctors. As I heard the locks come undone I got up and hid in the corner of my room, for the person not to call a nurse or even a guard didn't bode well for me.

As I tried to stay focused I could feel the large amount of blood slowly rolling down my legs causing my head to become hazy. I usually welcomed the fog but at this point in time I knew it was not welcome. Not at all. The shadowed person slowly walked into my room with their hands help up trying to tell me they came in peace.

I mentally snorted; no one in here comes in peace.

I heard the person hiss quietly and fall back a step or two as if they were afraid.

"God Bella" they person moaned in agony "What have you done"

The sing song voice cut me deep and her name flashed in my mind before I surrendered to the now welcomed fog.

ROSALIE.


	5. The Break Out

GETTING HER OUT

- Rosalie's point of view

With a flick of my wrist the guards were down.

All too easy was it for a 60kg woman to take down four 100kg men. The joy of being a vampire.

I could hear all the other patients screams as they echoed of the walls, I could hear a woman in the solitary block praying to god and I could hear the nurses playing poker in the staff room, but none of these things are what I am looking for.

I reached down to pick up the guards register and looked for Bella; relief flooded my body when I read her name.

**Room 215. Swan, Isabella.**

As I ran through the hospital, I passed hundreds of rooms that held screams of the insane at bay. I reached the hallway that held Bella and I could hear two guards doing their nightly walk around.

The first one was easy, an elderly nurse that was walking with the two guards.

"Hope she doesn't have a heart attack" I though sourly

The first guard went easily but when I went for the second one I froze, I could hear her panicking...scurrying around her room. I knew the guard had heard her as he headed for her door.

I moved quickly.

The moment my fist met his face I heard it.

The hiss. The hiss of pleasure.

"Not again" I though sadly

I walked slowly to the bolted door, my foot steps in sync with the tearing of her flesh under the sharpened edge.

I picked the keys up off the floor from where they had fallen and put the key in the lock. I heard Bella freeze...then run, looking for any escape.

As I walked into the room, I spotted Bella huddled in the corner of the room.

I held my hands up in surrender, trying to show that I didn't mean her any harm. I slowly moved towards her but the smell of her blood hit me full force causing me to fall back a couple of steps.

"Oh Bella, What have you done" before I knew it, she had fainted.

I couldn't move, her scent was so strong. I could see the trail of blood that had dripped down her legs and her white bloody gown clung to her legs as I child to its mother.

"Think of Emmet" I chanted to myself over and over. I held my breathe as I moved to pick her up. I moved swiftly through the hospital passing the screams again, the whole time I chanted "Think of Emmet"

Getting past the new set of nurses that were starting their shift was easy; they didn't even notice me running past.

Once we made it outside, I placed Bella on the grass and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. Taking a deep breathe of fresh clean air, I started to head back. Bella was still lying were I had placed her, she looked so peaceful but different, She looked nothing like the girl we had left, the girl I hated. The girl in front of me looked dead, her hair was messy and matted, and her once natural pale complection looked sour and unnatural while her face looked shallow and deflated.

I could do nothing but look at her, we had caused this. All this could have been prevented if we had just never left. I had a feeling that this would never end. Even if she forgives us, she would never be the same; she was now tortured and scarred. Her will to live gone.

She would never agree to be one of us now. The name Cullen was dead to her now.

Having no where to take her, unable to take her to the house as Edward would demand to see her and any motels around Forks were owned by people she knew. I called the one person I knew I could trust.

Charlie.


	6. Bringing Her Home

I rarely answered the phone these days as it was never anything useful. If someone wanted to contact me they could call my mobile.

p

But when the phone rang, waking me from a deep sleep, I knew I just had to answer.

p

I quickly extracted myself from bed and ran to the kitchen answering the phone on its final ring.

p

"Hello" I answered sleeping.

p

"Oh thank god" the voice said franticly "Charlie its Rosalie"

p

That was unexpected. "What is it Rosalie"

p

"I need to come over" her voice was urgent.

p

"Rosalie" I paused looking at the clock "Its one in the morning"

p

"I'm really sorry about the timing but you are the only one I trust with this"

p

Realization flooded me "Bella" I gasped "you got her"

p

"Please Charlie can I come over"

p

"Yes, yes the door will be unlocked"

p

"Thank you, I will be there soon"

p

The phone line went dead, I hung up the phone and went to unlock the front door but I didn't get two steps after unlocking the door before it was being knocked against.

p

"Damn that was fast" I mumbled to myself.

p

I returned to the door and opened it enough for Rosalie to walk through carrying who I am assumed was Bella... It didn't look like her.

p

"Is she even alive" I whispered, to shocked by the look of my daughter to speak any louder.

p

Rosalie turned to look at me like I was crazy, "Would I really being her here dead, I would have taken her to Edward and watched him squirm" she snapped as she placed Bella on the couch carefully.

p

Fury flared as I heard his name, "You wouldn't Dare"

p

"Of course not, if it was my decision I would kick Edward out of the family" she mumbled.

p

"If you ever want any help with that just let me know" I sighed and fell against the couch

p

All Rosalie did was smile.

p

"How did you do it" I asked changing the subject.

p

"I'm stronger then I look" she laughed, but the smile did not reach her eyes - the eyes that were looking anywhere but me.

p

I eyed her doubtfully but didn't make a comment.

p

"Charlie may I use your phone" she said looking towards the kitchen "I would like Carlisle to come and make sure Bella is ok"

p

"Why what's wrong with her" I paniced

p

Rosalie never answered but stood from the chair she had sat on and stood above Bella, I followed, it was the only time I did notice the blood pools on her gown.

p

"Not again" I sighed "Why Bella"

p

"Exactly my thoughts" Rosalie voice brought me back from the depressing thoughts that were gathering "But we need to find out what damage she has done and get her cleaned up"

p

"I agree the phone in the kitchen" I couldn't speak properly; I never thought I would see my daughter like this again... It hurt so much.

p

"Thank you" I watched as Rosalie walked out the room, she seemed to be going more slowly then I would be, maybe she was in shock, I didn't even look like she was breathing.

p

I sat down on the couch, resting Bella's head against my lap. My beautiful daughter, I tried to push her hair out of her face but it was too mated to even move.

p

"Rosalie" I called "please bring thou a warm wet clothe"

p

I didn't get a response but I knew she heard me. I continued to stroke Bella's face and hair until Rosalie returned and handed me with the clothe.

p

"Carlisle will be here soon"

p

"Good" I mumbled not really listening, I was to busy wiping Bella face, she just looked so dirty but I knew it was just the colour of her skin. I don't know how ling it was before I heard the knock on the door.

p

I was about to get up but Rosalie pushed me back down and went herself "She looked more peaceful when you are holding her"

p

It was a few moments before Carlisle entered...but no Rosalie.

p

"Hello Charlie" He spoke softly

p

"Where did Rosalie go" I asked

p

"She has just taken a few moments for herself, big night and all"

p

I nodded mutely looking back down at Bella.

p

"May I take a look at Bella, Charlie." he asked "Rosalie told me she has hurt herself again"

p

I didn't say anything but slowly get up and move the other couch. I watched carefully as Carlisle walked over and kneeled down.

p

I heard him mumbled to himself before speaking aloud. "Charlie are you sure you want to be here for this"

p

Anger flared, all this was HIS families fault...how dare he.

p

I spoke between gritted teeth. "She is my daughter; i'm not leaving her again"

p

I saw his shoulders sag. "I understand that but I don't think this will be a pretty sight"

p

"I found her before; I have seen all of it before. Of course I know what it will look like, I will never forget" my voice has risen by every word to the point I was now yelling.

p

"Of course Charlie forgive me" his voice sounded dejected.

p

"Just do it" I snapped. Again I watched as Carlisle as he stepped closer to Bella and lifted her gown to just the top of her thighs. I gagged. Her thighs were red raw and each name was now bleeding or was only coated in ALOT of drying blood, It was scary to see that Rosalie's name was half intact. Even after studying the photos, the sight still scared me.

p

This is my daughter, was... My Bella is no longer in there; her body is now a shell.

p

It was Carlisle that brought me out of my horrific thoughts "Can you please get me some clean water and a new clothe"

p

As I was getting up Rosalie entered the room "I already have it" she stepped forward holding out one of the kitchen bowls full of water and a new clothe that was stored under the sink. I hadn't even heard her enter the house, let alone turn the water on.

p

As Carlisle wiped away the blood with the wet clothe, I could truly see the extent of the damage, never before had I seen the wounds clean, by the time I arrived at the hospital Bella was gone.

p

I watched as Rosalie pulled out a small medical case and handed some bandages to Carlisle. It wasn't long before Bella's legs were cleaned and bandaged; she looked peaceful lying on the faded lounge sweet.

p

"Why don't you get some sleep Charlie" Rosalie suggested and they cleaned up.

p

"I want to be here for Bella"

p

"Carlisle and I will stay and if she wakes, I will come wake you."

p

"Well if you're sure"

p

"I am"

p

"You promise to wake me up if she wakes up"

p

"I promise Charlie"

p

My eyes started to droop at the promise of sleep "Alight" I said as I stood and headed for the stairs and before I knew it was in bed asleep.


	7. Awake

Memories flashed through my mind.

P

_I breathed in slowly as I pulled the cold metal across my thighs outlining the names again. Over and over again I pulled the sharp edge over each name._

_p_

_E.s.m.e_

P

_C.a.r.l.i.s.l.e_

P

_J.a.s.p.e.r_

P

_A.l.i.c.e_

P

_E.d.w.a.r.d_

P

_E.m.m.e.t_

P

_R.o.s.a-_

P

_---_

_Heard__ the shocked gasp from outside my door. _

_I tried to cover my leg as the person outside the door moved_

P

_---_

"_God Bella" they person moaned in agony "What have you done"_

_p_

_The sing song voice cut me deep and her name flashed in my mind before I surrendered to the now welcomed fog._

_p_

_ROSALIE._

---

P

SHIT.

P

I could hear Rosalie's voice as well as Carlisle's, I knew from the hospital that Rosalie was back, but if Carlisle was back too that meant they were all back.

P

DOUBLE SHIT.

P

Alice must have had a vision or Charlie tracked them down. No definitely a vision.

P

I knew I wasn't at the hospital anymore, 'can't hear the quacks running around' I thought sourly.

P

But I couldn't hear any of the other Cullen's voices or the sound of anyone walking around, knowing I wouldn't find nything out unless I opened my eyes but knowing that would make me have to talk to them "Don't think so" I laughed mentally.

P

With nothing to do besides pretend to sleep, I listened, listened to what the mighty Cullen's had to say.

P

"Rosalie, calm down" A male voice insisted. Carlisle. "She will wake soon"

P

"It has been hours Carlisle" Rosalie replied, her voice full of stress

P

"Who has the hundreds of years worth of medical training in the room" When Rosalie didn't answer, Carlisle prompted "Who Rosalie"

P

"You" she mumbled.

P

"Trust me, She just needs time to heal, you said it yourself when you broke her out of Greylands that she fainted from shock, her mind needs to come accustomed to out presence"

P

"I know I know but I don't think anyone other then us three should be able to see her"

P

This caught my attention. Three.

P

"Don't you think you are being a little hard of him Rosalie, think of him" Carlisle sounded tired and worn as his spoke.

P

"The Volturi can pull him to pieces for all I care" Rosalie all but yelled and the soft but hard roar that erupted from her mouth caused a shiver to go down my spine.

P

"Rosalie" Carlisle warned.

P

"You haven't seen the photos, you don't know what happened to her, and you weren't the one to walk in while she was slashing up her legs"

P

"I know all this, but I cant change any of Edwards choices" as Carlisle spoke I couldn't help but shudder at the use of Edwards name "The day we left was the day I feel I lost my third daughter."

P

"Oh what ever, you could have tried harder, even Alice left willingly. None of you fought to stay, At least Emmet put up a fight"

P

"And did Emmet make a difference, the rest of us knew he wouldn't change his mind" the more Carlisle spoke, the more tired he sounded.

P

Mental Note: Hug Emmet.

P

"Screw Edward" Once again the shudder of pain racked my body "If I wouldn't have my add kicked my all of you I would have killed Edward the moment I returned from Charlie's"

CHARLIE: the mention of my fathers name caused a wave of sadness within me, Charlie never played any part in my getting hurt but he continues to be hurt by it.

P

"I understand what you are saying Rosalie but Edward did what he felt was best…"

P

"Best" Rosalie interrupted "His lies almost killed her"

P

"You know he will want to see her" Carlisle stated

P

"Over my pile of ashes" Rosalie screamed "If any of them even come near her I will them"

P

"Edward and Alice will find a way" Carlisle sighed

P

"I will call in reinforcements if necessary Carlisle, you can tell them that"

P

"Rosalie, isn't that a bit drastic" Carlisle sounded shocked, while my interest perked

P

"I promise on my life that if Alice or Edward even tries to come her Bella I will call Jane and Alec if I have to, I'm sure Aro can spare them for a little while.

P

"I still don't understand how you could have befriended them"

P

"The twins were there for me during a time I needed someone other then this family." She hissed

P

"Of course, but that was a dark time for you, but enlisting the help of those two to protect Bella from Alice and Edward, isn't that a bit risky. Having them around when you killed your ex-" At Rosalie glare Carlisle skipped that sentence "But protecting Bella, a human, I don't think they would be very good at it."

P

"You don't even know them" Rosalie hissed "Get out Carlisle; you are no longer welcome here either"

P

"Rosalie, Really" I could hear the shock in his voice "She needs medical attention"

P

"And she will receive it, but not from you" She paused "Now leave"

P

Carlisle didn't reply but I from the sound of the door opening and closing, I'm guessing he left.

P

"I know you are awake Bella" I tried to stay completely still but I could feel her intense stare.

P

"Why" I asked, opening my eyes and realizing that I was home.

P

"You were drowning" she answered quietly"

P

"And you thought you would rescue me" I snapped "I don't want to be saved"

P

"And why not" she replied calmly.

P

"Geez" I thought "is it just me or is everyone becoming stupid"

P

"Why" I said out loud "Don't any of you understand, I don't want to be saved, I want to drown"

P

I heard her quick intake of breathe and I felt suddenly smug.

P

"Bella" she stopped but didn't start again, we sat in a still silence until we heard the family sound of stairs cracking.

P

"Charlie" I thought.

P

"Rosalie" Charlie called "Is Bella awake yet"

P

"She just woke up "she replied spike the desperate shaking of my head.

P

I heard the squeaks become faster and Charlie all but ran down the stairs.

P

"Bella" Charlie spoke softly as he walked into the room.

P

"Hi dad" I replied evenly, not look at him.

P

"Why don't you go make yourself a cup of coffee Charlie while I speak to Bella?"

P

Rosalie's voice interrupted the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between Charlie and I. Charlie didn't answer, he just walked out the room and to the kitchen.

P

"You have to lighten up on him Bella; he blames himself for your suicide attempt"

P

I couldn't hold back the gasp. "Wh…What why"

P

Don't you get it Bella, he is your father and he couldn't protect you and he is the one who found you.

P

"I didn't think of that" I answered honestly 'poor Charlie' I thought sadly

P

"Please Bella, Try and be kind to him"

P

"I never tried to be mean to him, well not really"

P

"I know about the visitor restriction Bella, how do you think he felt when he was turned away"

P

"I don't know, but I have every right to be angry, they locked me away"

P

"Your mum gave them permission, they didn't even consult you dad, but you mum regretted the choice straight after"

P

'Yer, regretted it when she couldn't visit me' I thought but answered out loud "It doesn't matter anymore"

P

"If that's how you feel so be it, but please try Bella" pleased Rosalie all but begged.

P

"Only on one condition" I said quickly

P

"And what would that be"

P

"I want to know who Alec, Jane and the Volturi are and who they helped you kill"

P

If it was even possible, Rosalie went even whiter.

P

"That's asking for a lot Bella"

P

"If you do this, I will speak to Emmet so he can come here and you don't have to be away from him any longer"

P

I was surprised when Rosalie agreed so quickly.


	8. Boy is he stupid

Edwards POV:

I had never seen Carlisle face so sad; I had been in the study with him when he was called over to the Swans residence by Rosalie. He had arrived back at the house moments before and was currently blocking me out of his mind.

"Carlisle" I spoke his name, unsure if he even wanted to talk to me.

He raised his hand, motioning for me not to say another word; I stood in silence watching him fall to the couch. If he wasn't a vampire I would have guessed he was in pain.

"You and Alice are not to go over to that house" Carlisle spoke softly, his voice strained.

"Excuse me" I asked shocked.

"If you go to that house, I would not expect you to come back alive, If Rosalie doesn't kill you first, Charlie will."

"I doubt Rosalie has changed her opinion of Bella in just 24 hours." I was shocked, not see Bella, he must be crazy. Alice and I had spent the whole night discussing how we would make everything better, how we would apologize and how Bella and I would get back together while Alice and Bella once again became best friends.

"Rosalie has said that if you do not stay away, she will call the twins" Carlisle said, I could not comprehend why he sounded like he was in pain. Everything was going to be fine.

"The Twins" I asked confused "You mean Jane and Alec"

"The ones and only"

"They would rather kill Bella than protect her, surely Rosalie is bluffing"

"She kicked me out of the house from trying to convince her that you and Alice should be able to see her, trust me Edward she is not joking, she will call Jane and ask her to come to Forks"

I was shocked; Rosalie was never the protecting type of person. I was sure that Rosalie would go get Bella from Greylands and bring her here from me to look after her and care for her for the rest of her life.

"I do not believe it; I am going to go see Bella later tonight. Like I used to do when we used to live here"

I watched as Carlisle posture became stiff and his face became angry "I am warning you Edward, if you go near that house you will regret it"

"Everything is going to be fine, As soon as Bella realizes that I am sorry and that I did not mean any of it, she will forgive me and we will live happily together"

"So let's just say she does forgive you" Carlisle said sarcastically "you would change her into a vampire."

I laughed "God no, Bella does not deserve to live her life as a vampire, I would never cause her that pain"

"I can not believe you Edward, your current actions have almost killed her and yet you do not want to put her through pain" Carlisle voice was furious "You are seriously senile if you believe everything is going to go back to the way it was, Bella is dead, there is no life left inside that body."

"She still has a pulse, she will come back" I stated firmly

~*~

Carlisle POV:

I was shocked at Edwards's ideas of the future, yet furious that he does not realize what he has done. I could not longer be in the same room as him, so I left.

I knew that Edward was in shock and that none of this was really him talking but enough was enough. I will always love Edward, he was my first transformation and to me he was my son

Images of Bella flashed through my mind, never before could I comprehend why anyone would hurt themselves but I understood now. Bella was in so much pain that she needed an outlet and cutting herself was that outlet. Sure I had helped self harmers and attempted suicides during my long years as a doctor but never had i seen such damage. If I had been given of photos of a person I did not know I would have guessed this person was a survivor of torture.

I knew that Bella was no way near being healed and I wouldn't be shocked if she relapses again. Knowing that if she saw Edward or Alice again she would make a run for the kitchen and dive head first into the knife draw.

Since the day I met Bella I always considered her my daughter, it hurt more then I imagined when Edward told us we had to leave. I should have fought harder, I should had stood up with Emmet and spoke my mind even if Edward knew I was thinking it.

Rosalie had to be warned about Edwards's imminent arrival. Bella had to be protected from Edward and Alice, I understood that now. Damning my son to the hell he was currently in, I picked up the phone and rang Jane.


	9. Rosalie's Tale

CARLISLE POV

I knew calling Jane could end badly but I really didn't care about that at the moment, all I wanted was for Bella to be safe and protected, we had already caused enough damage. I hoped that with Jane and Alec's help that she would be protected, at least for a while. "Aro will be pissed" I laughed inwardly.

"Gianna Speaking" a feminine voice answered bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I would like to speak to Jane or Alec" I asked politely

"May I ask who is speaking" she replied, sounding bored

I sighed "This is Carlisle Cullen"

"Oh Mr. Cullen" Her voice perked "I am afraid Jane and Alec as well as the rest of the Volturi are currently having dinner"

"Gianna I know there is a bell you can ring asking someone to come up, now I demand that you ring that little bell, feasting time be damned" I could feel the anger rising in my body, the thought of humans being killed and the danger Bella was in made my calm and collected resolve disappear.

"I… I don't think I should" she stuttered

P

"Gianna, Do. It. Now" I hissed. I heard the bell in the back ground and let out the breath I didn't not know I was holding "Thank you"

"Please Hold Mr. Cullen"

I was not on hold for very long as the sound of Jane's childlike voice came over the phone a few moments later "Mr. Cullen is Rosalie alright" Jane rushed out in a panic.

"Calm down Jane" I said as calmly as I could "Rosalie is not ok at the moment, she is protecting an old friend of the family and is in danger from a few members of my family for it, and she needs you and Alec here ASAP"

"Oh no" she whispered "We will be on the next flight out"

I was shocked that Jane would come with out even asking what the full story was and I instantly felt a rush of pride. Rosalie had found friends who would always come to her side if needed.

"Thank you so much Jane, please call me when you arrive at the Seattle Airport and I will pick you up"

"I will see you in two days Mr. Cullen" Jane replied before the phone disconnected.

I hung up the phone and looked at my vast collection of photos and painting. I knew this was for the best but I also knew that this was also extremely dangerous. Sighing, I stood up and left the room.

~*~

BELLAS POV

It had been two days since I was broken out of hospital and Rosalie was driving me crazy, I am not allowed to go anywhere without a chaperone. Rosalie was currently calling Emmet telling him to come over, I don't think I have ever seen her so happy.

We had sent Charlie out the night before to go get some movies, giving Rosalie enough time to explain her past too me.

_We waited until Charlie walked out the door, before facing each other._

"_What do you want to know" Rosalie sighed._

"_All of it" I answered._

"_Alright Bella, but you have to understand before I tell you this that I did not have the peaceful passing that Edward or Jasper. For you to understand how I became I vampire you have to understand my life as a human."_

_I braced myself for the story I was about to hear and I could tell that Rosalie was preparing herself for the tale she was about to tell._

"_My parents were not rich people but they were comfortable, I was born in the 1930s in a town called Rochester. My father was a manager in the local bank while my mother stayed home and took care of my two brothers and myself. I now realize that my father was a smug man, I was taught that the people who were suffering from the depression they had brought it all upon themselves. All I ever really wanted was to have a family, I wanted to have a child to call my own – I wanted to be a mother. I was jealous of my best friend Vera who had married the year before and now had the most beautiful baby boy, Vera had married a carpenter and was happy, my parents would have never excepted a marriage to someone beneath our status, but he loved her and I was jealous that I did not have a person who loved me the same way, I was the most beautiful person in town and I knew it so it confused me why I was not married and did not have a family._

_Royce King the owner of the local bank and my fathers boss, son had just come home from school and was single, unknown to me my parents had decided that his son Royce King Junior was going to be my husband. One day my mother called me into the kitchen and told me that I was to take my fathers lunch to the bank as he had forgotten it, I was confused as my father had never forgotten before and that my mother had laid out my best dress for me to wear. Royce Junior was at the bank when I visited my father, thinking that my father was just being polite I was introduced to both father and son. Two months later I was engaged to Royce. I was no longer jealous of Vera as I would have my own little family some day soon and I would be living in a magnificent house, everything I had every wanted. I was never alone with Royce and really only saw him when his family or our friends through parties. The wedding was already being planned and was said to be the most extravagant wedding of all time, Royce was my Prince and I was going to be his Queen, my own little fairy tale." I saw Rosalie close her eyes as if she was trying to hold the tears at bay. I knew that Rosalie's fairy tale would never have happened, At the moment she was happiest in her life it had all been ripped away "It was a week before the wedding and I had gone to visit Vera, I spent the night holding little Henry, I adored him. When Vera thought I wasn't looking her and Nathan would steal a kiss, the kisses were so tender and sweet that it confused me, when I kissed Royce they were never like that; they were always quick and cold. I knew I should have contacted my father and asked for him to chaperone me home but it was only four blocks away. Saying my farewells to Vera I left." Rosalie stood and walked towards the window, her posture stiff "I was almost home when I heard the voices of drunken men, it took me a moment to realize that one of the voices belonged to Royce and continued on walking, I had never seen Royce drunk before, I had only ever seen him drink a couple of glasses of champagne at parties when making toasts. _

_His friends were leering at me and it made me uncomfortable, each man made comments that should never be said in the presence of a lady. Royce was taunting his friends, telling them that I was his and I was beautiful, I was flattered at what he was saying, that was until his next comment, he laughed and told me to show his friends what he was getting, my jacket was ripped from my body causing me to gasp, I had never been treated this way before, even when play fighting with my brothers, my blouse was next and hands were all over me…" she paused looking at me "I'm sorry I should have not taken that so far, I presume that you understand what happened" I nodded mutely "From what I understand Carlisle found me lying in the snow broken, bleeding and naked, he took to his home and changed me, after I had awoke and Carlisle explained everything to me I was angry, I would never be able to have a family, I wanted revenge"_

_I had been stalking the streets one night and I heard a lot of roaring and hissing, I knew it was vampires fighting. As I was about to turn into the street the roaring and hissing stopped and two young looking children came running past knocking me over, a closely looking at them I realized that these two young people were actually vampires._

_I don't know why and still to this day, I do not know why they just didn't kill me. I don't know what my brother told you about our world but in most cities around the world there are vampire clubs that are run by the Volturi, clubs were vampires can safely meet up with old buddies and meet new people. Jane and Alec said they were going to the local one called 'Raging Veins', I do not know why I agreed to go but I did. We spent hours talking, they explain The Volturi to me and how it works and I explained to them what had happened to me. Their mother had been raped by some men in the mod who had come after them before Aro changed them and were horrified at my story, promising to help me in anyway possible._

_Alec and Jane helped me track down each one of Royce's friends that were there that night. I have never drank human blood Bella but I have killed, I killed each one of them but left the corpse for either the twins to feast on or the rats to feed on. Royce was the hardest to track down but in the end not even his money could protect him, I guess he had realized what was going on and that he was next as he had hidden himself in one his families bank vaults. Alec and Jane killed the guards he had hired to protect him while I went for him. I wore a wedding dress to the bank that night, I guess you could call it irony but I wanted to make my point. I relished in his screams and still to this day I can remember the sound of his neck cracking." Rosalie turned back towards me from the window and sat down next to me "Alec and Jane were there for me afterwards, The Cullen's never understood what it meant for me to get revenge, but Jane and Alec they did not fight with me on it, they understood that I needed to get revenge to help myself heal and because of it they became my best friends, still to this day we chat over the phone and email each other. But I haven't seen them for over 30 years"_

"_So why would it be dangerous for me if they came here" I questioned Rosalie._

"_The Volturi are the most powerful group of vampires, they are really the vampire royal family and one of their rules is not for humans to ever know about our world. The person must be transformed or killed, if any member of the Volturi was to find out, you would be hunted." _

"_But would Alec or Jane tell Aro" _

"_They wouldn't have a choice, Aro's power is much like Edwards except that the only way Aro can hear your thoughts is by touching you, but unlike Edward Aro will be able to know everything you have ever thought of or have done." she explained._

_I was unsure how to answer, if Rosalie called Jane and Alec they would eventually have to tell Aro but if she didn't call them then I was at risk, Edward and Alice could come over when ever they wanted and no one could stop them. Never again did I think I would have to make this decision, the decision that would hurt the people I love. "Rosalie" I paused, trying to figure out a way to ask, bluntly seemed the best way. "If Alice or Ed-your brother try and see me, I want you to call the twins. No matter what"_

_The shock on her face was plausible "You do realize that The Volturi drink Human blood, you would be at risk"_

"_I would rather be at risk than to have to see your brother and sister" I snapped._

"_Please Rosalie" I said sadly "I don't think I would be able to survive with Edward around"_

"_I promise"_

_~*~_

Rosalie's POV

I knew Bella was thinking about what I had told her the day before, I knew she needed to know but I knew that everything would know change if I called on Jane and Alec but I could not deny that we did need help. Vampire help.

Watching Bella face twist with emotions as I stood at the alcove made me worry, I could tell she was planning something and I had a bad feeling that it would involve Jane and Alec if they came. Bella would use anything to get away from my brother and I know that Jane and Alec would most likely agree to help.

"I promise" I whispered walking out the room to meet Emmet. I knew I was going to regret that promise.


End file.
